


My Heart is Yours

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i don't know if this really counts as romance but whateves im posting it anyway, its another songfic from me, prompt: romance, what a surprise, with a little sprinkle of emOtIoNs, wrtten for the first week of Jatp Songfic Feb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: If you were a birdThen I'd be a treeAnd you would come homeMy darling, to meIf you were asleepThen I'd be a dreamWherever you areThat's where my heart will beorJulie plays a song for Luke. Based on Boat Song by JJ Heller.For theJatP SongFicFebevent on Tumblr!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here is another slightly emotional songfic(Cuz that's the good stuff my friends!)  
> This is written for the Tumblr event[JatP SongFicFeb](https://jatpsongficfeb.tumblr.com/) Every week of the month has a different prompt. look out for some great stuff over there!
> 
> This is based of the song Boat Song by JJ Heller. You can listen to it [here](watch)

There were moments when Julie was reminded that Luke was not always the outgoing confident guy he was on stage.

More often than not he felt inadequate. Everyday Julie could see the scars that were left behind from his parents’ lack of support. No matter how much she tried to say ‘I love you’ or ‘you’re important to me’ it never seemed to reach deep enough.

So, Julie decides to give Luke the Luke Patterson Treatment(which is to play a song to show how she feels about him).

They were in the studio listening back to a track they put down earlier in the day. Julie grabs a guitar from the stand and says “We’re taking a break. I want to play something for you.”

“Ok” Luke pauses the track and turns to face her fully.

She starts picking the opening notes “I wrote it for you.” Quickly, she looks down at the frets she he can’t see her face.

_If you were a boat, my darling  
A boat, my darling  
I'd be the wind at your back  
If you were afraid, my darling  
Afraid, my darling  
I'd be the courage you lack_

She hums softly as she plays through the chords.

_If you were a bird  
Then I'd be a tree  
And you would come home  
My darling, to me  
If you were asleep  
Then I'd be a dream  
Wherever you are  
That's where my heart will be_

Luke looks at her, a shy smile on his face but she doesn’t see it. Her eyes are closed, and she lost in the melody.

_Oh, do you know we belong together?  
Oh, do you know my heart is yours?_

Together is how they would face every problem the universe threw at them. She was there for him just as he was there for her, always.

_If you were the ocean  
Then I'd be the sand  
If you were a song  
I'd be the band  
If you were the stars  
Then I'd be the moon  
A light in the dark, my darling, for you_

They don’t always agree on things. It could be anything from chord progressions and instrumentation or what to have for dinner that night, they find a way through it and their problem-solving ways always complement each other. 

_Oh, do you know we belong together?  
Oh, do you know my heart is yours?_

_Oh, do you know we belong together?  
Oh, do you know my heart is yours?  
Oh, do you know we belong together?  
Oh, do you know my heart is yours?_

She ended the song wit more soft humming and letting the last chord ring out. Finally opening her eyes and looking up at Luke. “What do think?”

His eyes are shiny with tears. Luke being unable to speak doesn’t happen every day and Julie stats to panic.

“Is it that bad?” biting her lip in the process.

He shakes his head, no. Coughing to clear his throat he says “No, it’s- it’s beautiful.”

“It’s for you.” Julie says as she leans the guitar against the wall.

That’s when Luke shifts and crawls towards her on the couch. Laying his head down on her crossed legs “Thank you.” His eyes are closed, but tears run down his cheeks.

She runs her hand through his hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
